A memory device of a three-dimensional structure is proposed in which a memory hole is formed in a stacked body in which a conductive layer functioning as the control gate of a memory cell and an insulating layer are alternately stacked in plural, and a silicon body serving as a channel is provided on the side wall of the memory hole via a charge storage film.
In such a three-dimensionally stacked memory, the electric potential of the channel body is controlled by the control of a vertical transistor provided above the memory cell.